


A Friendly Bet

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Banter, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: Jack catches Joker watching porn and the two of them get into an interesting discussion that turns into something more





	A Friendly Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



“And what the hell are you watching?” Joker was so engrossed in his vid that he hadn’t heard Jack sneaking up behind him on the bridge. 

“EDI, I thought we talked about giving me a heads up when people come up here!” He shouted the words in a panic and Jack smirked at him deviously. She could clearly see what was on his screen. And what was in his right hand. He scrambled to adjust himself to hide his modesty but it was already far too late for that.

He was about to exit the vid when Jack sidled up next to him and leaned against the side of his chair. “No, no, I want to see where this goes. I’m about 90 percent sure this has to be CGI because I just don’t think asari can bend like that; but I can’t say it would be the first time I’d be proven wrong by a talented pornstar.” 

Joker’s face flushed and he wasn’t entirely sure what he should do. He’d watched a lot of porn in his day but never with company, especially not the kind of company that could kill him with a mere thought. He hated how much that thought turned him on and he swallowed hard, as though he was trying to force away his inner thoughts. 

Jack leaned over and unpaused the video and the two of them watched in silence. The longer it went on, the more his cock ached for release. He didn’t dare resume from where he’d left off but his erection was clearly becoming uncomfortable. 

“Holy shit. I think she’s really doing that,” Jack mused as she turned to Joker who was still very careful not to make eye contact. “See, I used to think I could do porn. Easy money, you know? But I see shit like this and I realize I just can’t provide what you regular Fornax subscribers are used to.” 

“Yeah, desensitized doesn’t even begin to describe it,” Joker said finally breaking the awkward silence on his side. “Have you ever seen the abject fear that comes along with vorcha blowjobs?”

“Fuck, one wrong move and that’s the last blowjob you’d ever get,” she said with a grimace. “Teeth that big, one sneeze might just leave you with one less testicle.” 

“That’s why I think krogan are the only species both tough enough and crazy enough to try it. I mean, if I had four balls, I might be alright with losing one to poor decision making.” Joker was starting to feel more at ease with her but it still wasn’t solving the problem that was still distracting him.

“That had better be the best orgasm of your who damn life if you’re losing part of your junk for it.” She laughed and then glanced down to the growing bulge in Joker’s pants. 

“I never went that far, but I did break a couple bones for my best orgasm,” he admitted sheepishly.

“No fucking way. What happened?” She was intrigued now. There was something about the way Joker was always so up front about everything that had caught her interest as she spent more and more time with him.

He shook his head and finally looked up at her with the most embarrassed look she had ever seen. “I met this turian girl at a club. Gorgeous, witty, and fucking sharp as hell. And I’m not just talking about her mind. I was on top and I came really hard and at the very last moment, my drunk ass lost my balance and fell face first against her chest plates. Wrecked a couple of ribs in the process. But goddamn was she ever worth it.”

She clapped for him slowly and nodded while biting her lip to try not to laugh. The image was just so horrible and yet so humorous at the same time. “I’m impressed. I don’t have anything that can top that. I’ve had some rough sex but none that ended with me in the hospital.” 

“You’re just not trying hard enough then,” he said. He was secretly glad that there was someone on the crew that he could tell that story to that wouldn’t immediately pity him. “Honestly, if I had to do it all over again, I probably would. Sometimes you just can’t help but think with the little head you know?” 

“Mmmhmm,” she said. A thought crept into her mind that she couldn’t help but indulge in. “Hey Joker, you wanna make a bet?”

“Depends on what it is?” He couldn’t possibly imagine what she had up her sleeve.

“I’ll bet you I can give you the best orgasm of your life and still leave all parts of you intact.” She licked her lips and gave him a half-smile.

Joker was taken aback. It’s not like he had never fantasized about her, and lord knows he was still incredibly frustrated. He just wasn’t expecting her to be quite so forward. “And if you do?” He wanted to know the terms of the bet before agreeing to her crazy plans.

“I mean you basically win and then I win bragging rights. Nothing to lose right?” She folded her arms and Joker closed his eyes as he tried to think of a single reason why he shouldn’t go along with her. 

He looked at her with a big smile and said, “Hell, who am I stop you. I mean even if I wanted to, you could literally rip my head off so...yeah. But I mean your plan was to not hurt me so I guess. I mean yeah, go for it.” He really wished he’d stopped talking before blabbering like a fool.

“Shut up, Joker.” She turned his chair towards her knelt down between his legs. She kissed him and suddenly Joker’s hands were all over her body, caressing her back and shoulders. She bit his lip and sucked on it for a moment before reaching her hands up between his legs. She undid his pants and freed his erection and stroked it slowly before sliding it into her mouth. 

“Shit,” he hissed. He couldn’t believe this was even happening. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. She was good. Very good. She took the full length of his cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around his head. He moaned and she continued lavishing his cock with attention. 

He didn’t know how she was doing it but she already had him close. It took all his mental energy not to explode right then and there. She looked up at him and in a deep sultry tone said, “You’re a soft touch, Joker. You better not cum just yet.” It was an order he was more than happy to obey. 

She unhooked the belts she wore that already left nothing to the imagination, and then dispensed with the rest of her clothes. She carefully straddled Joker and pressed her breasts against his face. He reached up eagerly to play with them and she hummed in approval. She pressed his body against his chair just hard enough to hold him in place, and she nipped at his ear.

She lowered herself onto his cock and began fucking him agonizingly slow. She was almost rocking against him as she grinded her g-spot on his shaft. She lifted her body, holding herself just above him once again before once again taking all of him. 

He inhaled sharply as she teased him. He was torn between wanting her to just take him and do with him as she pleased, and taking matters into his own hands. He decided the former would be far more interesting and also less terrifying than trying to dominate one of the strongest people he’d ever met. 

Hovering right over his cock she growled in his ear “You want it don’t you.”

He gulped a yes and nodded. “How badly do you want it?” She grazed the tip with her slick wet cunt and she repeated the question more forcefully. “How badly do you want to be inside of me again?”

He managed to eek out a simple “please,” before she wrapped her right hand around his neck. She didn’t apply much pressure but she didn’t need to. The gesture was enough to get his heart racing. “I need you,” he managed with a husky whisper.

“It’s been a while since I fucked someone properly,” she said contemplatively. She nibbled at his ear and down his neck and then finally allowed him to fill her once again.

The brief deprivation only made his body react stronger to hers. He bucked his hips instinctively to meet her and she matched his rhythm slowly increasing the pace with each thrust. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, allowing her biotics to activate. She allowed the barest hint of biotic charge to flow through her core. The feeling was a mixture of low grade vibration and slight electricity. Joker had never felt anything like it. He immediately felt aware of every part of his skin that was in direct contact with hers and he craved more of the new tactile response. 

“Holy shit…” was all he could say. There was a warmth flowing from her body into his and he held onto her as she fucked him faster and faster. He could feel his entire body tensing up. He was so close and he didn’t think he could hold back. He gritted his teeth hoping that he could at least manage to get her off before losing control.

Jack’s biotics spiked in that moment as though she could sense how close he was. One hand was on the back of his chair and the other gripped an armrest as she bounced on him being careful never to slam her entire weight against him. She swore loudly as she came. Her biotics seems to swirl through her, enhancing the effect of her orgasm. It seemed to do the same for Joker as he finally knew he couldn’t hold back a moment longer. He cried out her name and his cock pulsed and twitched as his orgasm rocked through him.

He felt waves flow all the way down his thighs and he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. “Damn…” he said as his senses began return to him.

“Been a while since anyone fucked me properly,” she said as she stood up. 

“Shit, you did all the work,” he said appreciatively. “And by the way, whatever the fuck you did with your biotics, you did it. Nothing even compares to whatever the hell that was.”

“Well, if you get lonely, you know where to find me,” she said with a flirtatious smile. 

“I am definitely going to abuse that privilege. You know...if I ever walk again. Not because you hurt me or anything either. I might just never want to get up again. That’s how good that was. Just...damn. I just. I’m just gonna sit here.” Once again he was stumbling over his words. 

“You’re a dork, but a cute one.” She took his hat and tousled his hair. It was a rare moment of affection and she leaned down to kiss his lips sweetly. “You want this hat back though, you’re gonna have to take it from me.” 

She hastily dressed herself and strode out of the bridge with a triumphant look on her face, leaving Joker in a state of pure bliss.


End file.
